The course of love never did run smooth
by GoodBadWeird
Summary: A Shinigami investigates the death of her father, but discovers more than she bargained for. What does this mean for her and her friends safety? Will she ever get together will the love of her life, Hisagi? Shuu/OC, Nanao/OC


Hey-ho, this is my Bleach fanfic, character profiles and intro to begin with. I've added a few characters and it will follow the manga (or anime without bad-fillers) storyline as close as possible with a few characters added.

**Starts**: 1 year before the actual Bleach story starts so 1 year before Ichigo, Ishida and all that jazz.

**Higa Hanako**

**Aliases:** Ko-chan meaning little child (Nickname formed by Kaien referring to her 'cute' baby-face.)

**Role in story:** Main Protagonist, love interest of Hisagi Shuuhei.

**Age:** 117 years

**Personality:** Quiet, shy, sarcastic, witty, friendly, strong, very intelligent, but humble, loyal, finds it hard to trust people, unpredictable personality/reactions (will surprise people,) cryptic (hard to tell what she's really feeling.)

**Look:** Curvy, toned body, wavy red-hair (usually tied into a bun with a decorated comb inserted), average height, pale skin , dark, green eyes, 'cute' looking, odd shaped scar on the whole of her left arm (usually covered by a bandage.)

**Loves:** Lazing about in seireitei/rukongai in pretty woodlands/green places, puzzles, games (like shogi/chess), being sarcastic, her own space (sometimes can be a bit of a loner,) friends, sake (getting tipsy with friends), play/practise-fighting, racy romantic novels/manga (she usually has one hidden about her person,) Hisagi-kun (giggles) and drinking tea.

**Hates:** Not being in control, being centre of attention, losing at games, stupidity, being made fun of, small spaces, slimy People or people who talk too much, being betrayed, the 'living' world, people addressing her in a formal manner

**History:** Hanako came to Rukongai at the tender age of 5, being placed on district 50 of the north of Soul Society. She had terrible memories of her life in the living world and so she is afraid of it. In the rough district 50, she survived as a thief, working for certain gangs in the area, until 2 years later (a few months before the pendulum arc) she met Kaien Shiba and Higa Masaru, who were investigating a number of hollow attacks in the region. After much drama (will be told later), Hanako was taken back to the seireitei where she was adopted by Masaru's father, gained the surname Higa and lived in the seireitei. She later went to join the Shinigami Academy, acing the entrance examination and being put straight in 4th year. There she met Hisagi and made other friends who were in her year, and, after graduating, entered in the 13th division under Ukitake and Kaien, befriending Rukia later-on.

**Current situation:** Hanako is currently the third-seat of division 13. However, there have been rumours that Utikate is planning to ask her to be vice-captain, thinking that it is time to put Kaien behind them. She has a soft spot for Shuuhei, who are old friends from the Shinigami Academy, but doesn't know if he feels the same way, is too shy to find out and has other problems in the way.

**Zanpakto:** Susanowo (not sure what it means, something about like Raging God of Battle or he with the ability to help by all means, basically the weapon is named after a Japanese god of storms/water/wind.)

**Zanpakto info:** Shikai form is a naginata (think Ikkaku's weapon but not split into three, it's also on wiki); normal form is a short japanese sword/katana (wakizashi.) Wind/water (storm)-based long-range and kido attacks combined with short-range melee attacks. Hanako uses it with extreme speed, agility and unpredictability, using the long range attacks to overwhelm the opposition, and finishing them off with short range attacks, making it a mainly offensive weapon. In non-sword form, Susanowo takes the form of a ferocious Japanese warrior, with matted black hair, a tattered dirty-green kimono/trousers and a scar running across his face. If Hanako is full of negative emotion and hasn't kept it in check, then there will be a storm in her close surroundings (only a select number if people know this.)

**Higa Masaru**

**Aliases:** Ga-ru-chan meaning girly-girl (Nickname formed by Hanako referring to his pretty-boy looks.)

**Role in story:** The older 'step' brother of Kita Hanako and good friend of Hisagi Shuuhei. Love interest of Nanao Ise.

**Age:** 140 years

**Personality:** Hot-headed, loud, over-protective, up-tight, a tease, loyal, follows the rules, judgemental, caring, friendly, proud, can be a bit stupid sometimes.

**Look:** Tall, big-build, in shape, pretty boy face, straight dark hair (in loose pony tail), very dark blue eyes, a short, stubbly beard (grew it to try and look more manly), super-awesome strong,

**Loves:** the law, working hard, his family, his royal heritage, fish, food, his friends, judging people, Hanako, Nanao, Shinigami's men association

**Hates:** people breaking the law, laziness, being called Ga-ru-chan, the 11th division, Hanako when tipsy/drunk, men anywhere near Hanako (or Nanao, but he wouldn't admit it)

**History:** Masaru was born and raised in the Seireitei, being of loyal lineage (just under the four main royal families.) He and the other members of his family have one goal, to serve under the captain-commander as vice-captain (although Hanako is an exception being the only person to ever be adopted by the Higa family.) This has been so since the beginning of soul society. Masaru entered the shingami in the 13th division, moved to the 2nd division as the 3rd seat after meeting Hanako and protecting over maggots nest (due to his incredible strength.) He moved to the 1st division as vice captain a decade ago after his father was murdered by a rouge hollow in soul society.

**Current Situation:** Masaru is the vice-captain of the 1st division, but still looks after the maggots nest with the current 3rd seat of the 2nd division as they are good friends. He is in love with Nanao, and vice versa. Both are too proud and haughty to tell the other.

**Zanpakto: **Bouseki Enkou (Spinning Flame/Halo)

**Zanpakto info: **When realised is a meteor hammer (two heavy balls attached by a chain, if you want a visual go look it up on wiki) which are alight with fire, unreleased it is just a normal katana. Masaru uses these as long range weapons, one as defensive and the other offense. This combined with Masaru's physical strength makes him a very formidable opponent. In physical form, Bouseki Enkou is a small red dragon.

**Kujo Masaki**

**Role on story: **One of the friends of Hanako, Hisagi and Youta made at shinigami academy, Hanako's love rival for Hisagi.

**Age: **110

**Personality: **Brash, to the point, confident, loud, manipulative, but kind, looks out for others, caring, happy most of the time.

**Look: **Thin, tall (about Hisagi's height,) very long blond straight hair (in loose side ponytail that hangs down her front), blue eyes, tattoo of flowers up her left arm

**Loves: **Attention, being praised, flowers (if you hadn't guessed,) getting Hanako drunk, handsome men, targeting men for sexy-time

**Hates: **People taking what she thinks is hers, people upset, winter, cold things

**History: **Masaki was born into a minor royal family that lived on the south side of Rukongai in district 1, having a stress-free and trauma-free childhood. She comes from a large family being the youngest out of 13 of her parent's children, which may explain her attention-seeking behaviour. She entered the shinigami academy where she met Hisagi and Youta and, in fourth year, Hanako. After graduating she went straight into the sixth division, claiming to have a massive crush on its new captain.

**Current situation: **She is third-seat in the 6th division. Her current man-target is Hisagi, who she has secretly liked since shinigami academy.

**Zankapto: **Chinatsu (a thousand summers)

**Zanpakto info: **Shikai form is a Kanata with flower engravings on the blade. This blade can impair an opponents' senses with extremes of sound (High-piercing noise), touch (wounds are more painful), vision (a blinding light) or temperature (extreme heat.) Chinatsu is a phoenix.

**Fuji Youta**

**Role in story: **One of the friends of Hanako, Hisagi and Masaki made at shinigami academy, in love with Masaki.

**Age: **120

**Personality: **Deep-thinker, intelligent, philosophical, quiet, but with a short temper (shouts with temper), a little naive, very understanding, can see things from other people's point of view, a negotiator, wants to make people happy, optimistic, idealist.

**Look: **Short spiky grey hair, short in height (a tiny bit taller than Hanako,) athletic build, very strong, wears red scarf around neck, small yellow eyes.

**Loves: **Thinking, relaxing, reading, analysing objects/people, solving problems, Masaki, ramen, meat

**Hates: **Cats, mind-blocks, stupid remarks, people calling him short, short-mindedness (not just because it's got the word short in it)

**History: **Childhood friend of Hisagi, who he considers his brother, they grew up together. Youta was there when Hisagi confronted the hollow and was saved by Kensei, hiding behind a tree after Hisagi told him to run (watch the episode and see!) He entered the shinigami academy with Hisagi (pretending to fail when Hisagi did so) where he met Masaki first and then Hanako in his fourth year. He entered the 12th division after graduating, but has also had places in the 9th and 2nd divisions.

**Current situation: **He is 3rd rank in the 2nd division and looks after the maggot's nest with Masaru. His real ambition is to be vice-captain of the 7th division as he admires Komamura and hates Soifon's black-and-white view of things. He knows his love for Masaki is unrequited, but refuses to give up.

**Zanpakto: **Aisu Ookami (Ice wolf)

**Zanpakto info: **Physical form is a giant white furred wolf with piercing yellow-eyes. In shikai form is a long whip with daggers at both ends. These are used for ice-elemental long-range attacks and, if wanted, trapping and freezing the enemy. In normal form is a white-coloured Kanata.

**Higa Osamu**

**Age:** 350 (deceased)

**Role in story:** Not much since he's a bit dead. He was the father of Masaru and the 'step' father of Hanako. His death still haunts them to this day and both feel equally guilty.

**Personality:** Very caring, loving, friendly, loyal, stern, humorous.

**Look:** Very similar to his son, expect had a long beard.

**History:** Osamu was the vice-captain of the 1st division for a very long time, spanning over two centuries. He married another Shinigami from the first division who tragically died soon after the birth of Osamu's only biological child, Masaru. He decided to bring up his son to be his successor, noticing he had massive strength from an early age. When Kaien and Masaru returned from a mission with Hanako, Osamu decided to adopt her as his daughter as, being the oldest sibling of a large family, he wanted Masaru to have a younger sibling to protect. He loved and cared for Hanako as if she were his own, giving her the first ever experience of parental love and a functional family. He died under suspicious circumstances, which Hanako decides to secretly investigate in the story.

**Current Situation:** being dead.

**Introduction**

Hanako walked towards her division with a worried look etched on her face, oblivious of her surroundings. She was deep in thought, pondering on the latest discovers she had made, and was concerned about who she could trust. What she had discovered was unnerving, hard to believe and she didn't know who to turn to. As she went round the corner in a rush of anxiety she crashed straight into a tall, solid figure and plummeted to the floor.

"Ouch!" She rubbed her head, throbbing from connecting to a body that felt like it was made of concrete.

"Sorry, Ko-chan, you came out of nowhere." Spoke a slightly bashful voice, accompanied by a helpful hand, Hanako groaned, it was Hisagi.

"Thank you, vice-captain," she took the hand and stood up, "I should really be looking where I'm going."

"Don't worry, Ko-chan," Hisagi smiled at her and her insides lurched, "and what's with the formality? You always call me Shuuhei-san and insist on me calling you Ko-chan."

"Sorry, Shuuhei-san, I'm not feeling myself today, and I have so much work to do. Ukitake-taichou is ill again so I've been picking up all the slack. Working extra hard." This was partly true. Ukitake was sick, but she had been doing extra 'research' for her own benefit, and now she had to do an all-nighter to get all the paperwork for 13th division done.

"Unlucky! It's nice having a captain that does most of the work, I think you do more work than me and I'm a seat higher than you," Chuckled Shuuhei, "Although that might change soon..."

"What do you mean 'might change soon?'" Hanako gave him a hard stare and he kicked himself for letting it slip, he refused to give away any more information.

"You'll just have to wait and see" He smirked, "Maybe sooner than you think!"

"You could just tell me now!" Hanako leaned towards him "Please!" She put her hands together, begging.

"No! Just wait!" Shuuhei took her hands and separated them, pulling her in closer, it was then she realised how little space there was between them. For a moment they just stood there transfixed, staring into each other's eyes, she could still feel his hands tightly grasped on hers. Shuuhei smiled and leaned a little closer, "Ko-chan there's something else I CAN tell you, but I'm worried you won't like it."

"Tell me..."

"Well...I think –"

"KO-CHAN, HISAGI-KUN!" Boomed a big voice, the two suddenly separated, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Hello, Nii-san, lovely weather today isn't it, hehehe..." Her big brother, Higa Masaru, walked over, a mass of paperwork weighing him down. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Shouldn't you two be at your offices doing work?" He towered over both over them, his eyes only small slits.

"Er yes, I'll actually be going now. Bye Ko-chan, Bye Higa-senpai." Hisagi walked away as quickly as he could without looking suspicious. He couldn't help but notice the slight look of disappointment in Hanako's face, and maybe a hint of anger...

Shuuhei reviewed his perplexing situation. He liked Hanako, he liked her a lot, and this feeling wasn't recent. However, lately, every time he went near her his stomach became the living compartment for several butterflies, they had been there so frequently that he was thinking of making them pay rent. He had a hard time not gawking at her pretty face and...other good assets. This feeling towards her was getting stronger and it unnerved him as it was not like him, a person who liked to be perceived as laidback, calculating and calm. He had decided long ago that he would try to tell her to, if anything, just stop thinking about it night and day and get a good-nights sleep. It was just finding the right time, which was an impossible task, especially when she had such a homicidally over-protective brother...


End file.
